capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Tron Bonne
]] Tron Bonne is a character from the MegaMan Legends games. She serves mainly as an antagonist but is also an anti-hero of sorts (more prominently in her game, The Misadventures of Tron Bonne, which took place before the events of MegaMan Legends). She also has forty-one Servbots at her command. Story Similar to Roll Caskett, Tron is the mechanical genius of the Bonne family. She is in charge of building and maintaining all of the Bonnes' mechanical devices, including the Bonne family's air ship, the Gesellschaft, her loyal Servbots and even the ships they pilot, the Drache and the Hornisse. Tron is known for piloting machines such as the Gustaff, Ferdinand and the Jagd Krabbe in battle. She has always wanted to go on missions and adventures just like her older brother Teisel, but was never given the chance until Teisel and Bon were kidnapped by Loath and Glyde. After rescuing Teisel and Bon from Loath's clutches, Tron has always been Teisel’s "right hand girl" in all of the Bonnes' adventures. Tron is also the creator and mother of the Servbots, whom she treats just like children (which they basically are). Although Tron will not admit it, she also has a huge crush on her arch-rival, MegaMan Volnutt. Besides Teisel, she has another brother Bon. Personality Tron is an antagonist, but also an erstwhile love interest of MegaMan Volnutt. She has shown some proper morals throughout the series, making her an "anti-heroine" of sorts. She is a mechanical genius and builds all the machines that the Bonne family uses in their schemes. She is feisty, crafty and hot-headed. Although at times she rules the Servbots with an iron fist, she is also just as quick to warmly praise and reward them when they do a good job, and is very comforting to them when necessary. Machines * Servbots * Gesellschaft - The Bonnes used the large pirate airship Gesellschaft late in the first Mega Man Legends game against MegaMan and Roll who were sailing the Flutter. MegaMan managed to destroy the Gesellschaft while defending Roll and the Flutter. Players were able to explore the ship room by room in The Misadventures of Tron Bonne. * Gustaff - A battle robot, capable of handling intense combat and equipped with an arm cannon. Teisel is originally shown as the pilot, however Tron is forced to take control of the Gustaff after he is kidnapped. In Tank mode, the Gustaff trades in its legs and attaches a pair of tank treads. With this more stable foundation, this robot can haul all kinds of things around, such as heavy containers. In this mode, it appeared in a cameo in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars. * Ferdinand (aka the Feldynaught) - This robot shoots bullets from the front side, launches grenades from its nose and head and also fires an explosive flame which runs on the ground and homes into its target. Ferdinand has armored legs but its head is very weak to attacks. It is the first major boss in Mega Man Legends. Other Appearances Tron Bonne and two of her Servbots appeared in Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge. Tron has also appeared as a playable character in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes and Namco x Capcom. A T.V. show called "The Bonne Family" is mentioned in the Mega Man Battle Network games. Also in the Battle Network series, Mayl has dolls of some of the "Bonne Family". The interior of her family's air ship the Gesellschaft appeared as one of the stages in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars. She is also mentioned by Megaman Volnutt after he defeats Doronjo, saying that "the Bonne family was more challenging" than she was. She appears as a playable character and in the background of the Kattelox Island stage in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. Gallery Image:MMLTron.png|''Mega Man Legends'' Image:MOTBTronBonne.png|''The Misadventures of Tron Bonne'' Image:MML2Tron.png|''Mega Man Legends 2'' Image:MML2TronBonne.png|''Mega Man Legends 2'' Image:MarCap2TronBonneB.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes'' Image:NamCapTron.png|''Namco x Capcom'' atop the Gustaff Image:MarCap3Tron.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' atop the Gustaff Image:TheBonnes.png|With Bon and Teisel Image:CAPTron&Servbot.png|Art by Hideki Ishikawa Image:Gesellschaft.png|''Gesellschaft'' Image:Gustaff.png|''Gustaff'' Image:Ferdinand.png|''Ferdinand'' Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Characters